Specimen 11
Main Description= Specimen 11 (A.K.A. Food Demon) is a hostile enemy in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, encountered at Room 710. Appearance Specimen 11 is a floating, red creature with a demonic appearance. Its eyeless head bears two large horns. Specimen 11 also has long claws at the ends of its fingers and lacks clothing. Not only is its head eyeless, but it also appears to be lacking both ears, a nose, and a mouth of any kind. Specimen 11's eye sockets leak blood down its face. Gameplay Introduction Specimen 11 is introduced at the conclusion of Room 710, immediately after obtaining the exit key in the restaurant freezer. Specimen 11 will spawn near the restaurant entrance and will immediately give chase after a sound cue. Specimen 11 will continue chasing The Protagonist for several rooms and return at any random time following it. Attack Specimen 11 depletes a bit less than half of your health bar on contact, killing the player in 3 consecutive hits. After attacking, Specimen 11 will float away for a few seconds before continuing chase. Chase During the chase, Specimen 11 can occasionally turn exit doors invisible, causing them to blend in with the walls. This is especially dangerous in open rooms where the location of exit doors are vague. When it's near the player, it will speed up in order to close the gap and hit them. At random intervals, it will also inflict the player with a variety of full-screen visual hallucinations. Hitting Specimen 11 with the axe will make the specimen randomly teleport to any place in the current room. Death When Specimen 11 kills the Protagonist, there is no initial death screen. Instead, it will teleport them to the "Meat Hallway", which is a set of non-euclidean hallways made out of red meat. At the end of the fleshy hallway, Specimen 11 appears to wait for the Protagonist. If they go back, they will end up at a dead end, forcing them to come back to Specimen 11. If the player character comes closer to Specimen 11 in the Meat Hallway, they will be presented with the death screen, with black and white colors and reddish, flesh-like images, with the text that reads: "With every bite with bone and skin. The temple groaned and shook again. His dwelling place did I neglect. To the end with bad effect." As this message is being displayed, it flashes a binary code: "01000010 01100101 01101100 01101001 01100101 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01000111 01101111 01100100 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 00101110" Which translates to: "Believe in God, but question the teachings of men." Method Specimen 11 is among the more dangerous specimens in the game, capable of floating, phasing, creating visual disturbances, and hiding exit doors. Specimen 11 can also keep a decent pace towards the player. Similar to Specimen 4 and Specimen 8, the best advised method to evading Specimen 11 is to ensure it avoids ambushing you behind walls or across gaps down the path. However, this must be done swiftly and safely due to its speed. Environmental awareness is also tested through the visual distractions and invisible doors. As long as you are familiar with the environmental layout, you can traverse each room without falling behind. This will also work with determining the door locations, as locating them can be difficult in open rooms where their locations are vague. As the axe can potentially save you from getting caught, use this as a last resort, for it is not certain to work, and may inevitably cause you to end up in the meat room. Audio "We Have the Beef", Specimen 11's chase theme. Specimen 11's awakening sound. "FD_AMB",the ambiance sounds in the Meat hallway. Sounds which Specimen 11 makes near the Protagonist. Sounds which Specimen 11 makes, but reversed. "Come here." "Stop running away." "I see you." "I will catch you." Trivia *Specimen 11 is the first specimen that sends the Protagonist to a different room after killing them. **Specimen 8 has it too, but only on the HD Renovation can you roam freely in it. *It is also the first to use binary code as a message. **Some may note that Specimen 10 uses binary as a way of communication. However, Specimen 10 was added in a later update. *Specimen 11 and its rooms were taken from a level in Little Big Planet that Akuma Kira made called 100% Beef Corp. *Specimen 11 is the only Specimen that, while its "method" of killing subjects is listed as "unknown" on CAT-DOS, the Protagonist can witness it firsthand. **It is also the only specimen known to take its victims's soul. *Specimen 11 shares many similarities with SCP-106 and its Pocket Dimension from the SCP Foundation, present in the game SCP: Containment Breach, both being able to phase through walls and having a hallway-like pocket dimension. *The title of Specimen 11's chase music is a reference to the American fast-food chain Arby's, whose slogan is "We Have The Meats". |-|HD Renovation Changes= Appearance Specimen 11 now has its left hand raised toward the Protagonist, as if it's attempting to catch them and has a bright glowing flame between its horns that emits a dim yellow light. Gameplay It now spawns close to the door to access behind the counter of the restaurant. It will only inflict hallucinations when the player is struck by the specimen. It also has a teleporting animation when the player hits it with the axe and no longer speeds up when close to the player. When Unknown Specimen 1 is present, Specimen 11 is unable to make doors disappear. Trivia *The addition of a flame floating between its horns makes Specimen 11 similar to Anung Un Rama, better known as Hellboy. Hellboy's flame crown is not visible when his horns are cut off but will force them to grow to full size if his true name is spoken. Hellboy's fully grown horns resemble the shape and position to those of Specimen 11. |-|Gallery= CAT-DOS Specimen 11.png|CAT-DOS entry for Specimen 11. Spec 11.png|Specimen 11's sprite. Specimen 11 Death Text.png|Specimen 11's death screen. insta.gif|Specimen 11 death screen. 11 illusion.png|Specimen 11's Illusion in Endless Mode. Ren11.png|Specimen 11's old 3D model from Spooky's HD Renovation. 11New.png|Specimen 11's updated HD model. DontComeCloser.PNG|A closer view of Specimen 11's updated HD model. ezgif-1-f76b0704af.gif|Specimen 11 attacking the player, who is futilely swinging the Axe at it. 11IsWaitingForYa.png|Specimen 11 waiting in the "Meat Hallway" as seen in HD Renovation (notice the lack of particles). Screenshot 2017-12-15 at 7.25.30 AM.png|Specimen 11 waiting in the "Meat Hallway" with outstretched arms. Category:Specimen